


teal

by airblends



Series: SASO 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airblends/pseuds/airblends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hanamaki-san seems to be looking forward to next week, don’t you think?” one of the girls in their year had said, hiding a little smile behind her hand. “He must really like the girl he asked out, he spent the entire period texting and smiling at his phone. It’s kind of cute.”</p>
<p>Or, the one where everyone assumes, but no one really knows. It’s awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teal

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short omg??? Shoutout to [Carrie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney) for beta-ing this! <3
> 
> The SASO prompt can be found [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6539640#cmt6539640)!
> 
> Sidenote: I am aware that prom isn't a thing in Japan, so I tried to find a compromise that allowed me to still do the prompt justice... Imagine this dance as a one time event? I don't know, man, be creative. I'm not a fan of disregarding cultural differences for the sake of fic, but I guess this is my one part-exception, since it was a SASO prompt. [shrug emoji]

 

‘ _Bummed out_ ’ might not be the words Matsukawa would use to describe his current state of mind.

‘ _Really fucking heartbroken_ ’ sounded much more accurate to him, considering he was currently trying to find an excuse for skipping the upcoming end-of-term dance simply because he didn’t have a date.

He had never cared much about these kinds of technicalities before. There was always Hanamaki—equally date-less—to keep him company before. But not this time. Contrary to popular belief, he had, just this once, genuinely planned to ask someone, but clearly fate was not in his favor. The conversation he had overheard during lunch break had quashed whatever little resolve he harbored.

“Hanamaki-san seems to be looking forward to next week, don’t you think?” one of the girls in their year had said, hiding a little smile behind her hand. “He must really like the girl he asked out, he spent the entire period texting and smiling at his phone. It’s kind of cute, I wish he’d asked me.” The other girls around her had _ooh_ ed and giggled, but Matsukawa hadn’t felt like laughing. Rather, his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to open, his lunch left untouched.

The thing is, it had taken Matsukawa months. Coming to terms with the fact that he not only liked girls _and_ guys, but also that he liked his best friend. He had probably liked him for longer than he cared to admit, really. And, just when he thought he was ready to take the plunge— _boom_. All for naught.

It didn’t help at all that Hanamaki had also been texting _him_ during class, going on and on about how much fun the dance was going to be without even once mentioning having a date.

Matsukawa had changed his plans that evening from a fun night out with people he cared about to a pity party for one, copious amounts of ice cream included. Matsukawa respected himself enough to know he was better off at home. Besides, Hanamaki probably wouldn’t even notice his absence.

Matsukawa was about to head to bed when his phone rang, startling him out of his Hanamaki-induced stupor. _Hanamemeki_. Shit.

He answered and tucked the phone against his shoulder. “What’s up?” he asked, tone as light as he could make it.

Hanamaki’s breathing came hard, almost panting. “ _Matsu, tell me what you’re wearing!_ ”

Matsukawa choked on his own spit. “ _What._ ”

Hanamaki gave a terse laugh. He clicked his tongue, breath still fast. “ _The dance, what are you wearing to the dance?_ ”

Matsukawa’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Why does it matter?” he asked. _It’s not like I have a reason to go anymore_ , he added silently.

“ _Well, obviously we have to match, so tell me already! You’ll be wearing that black suit of yours, probably, but what color’s your tie? If it’s some kind of fancy eggshell crap I need you to help me get a matching one, so give me the details, buddy._ ”

“Um.” Matsukawa’s head span. What? “Shouldn’t you be asking your date instead of me? Won’t she be upset if we match but you two don’t?” he bit out, bitterness creeping into his voice despite his best efforts to keep it out. His hands started fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“ _What are you talking about? Didn’t I just ask you—_ ” Hanamaki cut himself short. Matsukawa’s hands stopped their nervous fidgeting.

“Hanamaki?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Hanamaki whispered, “ _I_ _forgot to ask you_.”

Matsukawa’s heart jumped back into his throat twice as fast as the drop, leaving him reeling. His hands were sweating - he was inevitably going to dehydrate within the hour at this rate, his tongue plastered to the roof of his mouth.

“ _Matsu?_ ” Hanamaki croaked. “ _Um, so this is a little awkward but … would you … I mean, would you want to go to the dance? With me? Not as friends, but … you know. Properly._ ”

Matsukawa had to sit down.

“What about the girl you were texting today?” His words were back. “People said you were smiling at your phone in class.”

Hanamaki swallowed audibly. “ _Oh my god.”_

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows - ah, Hanamaki probably couldn’t see that. “What?” he asked.

“ _I was texting_ you,” Hanamaki admitted, his voice muffled. “ _Remember?_ ”

“Oh.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Um.”

“ _Matsu, what’s your answer? Please make it quick so I can book a one way ticket to Idiot-Land or something. Shit._ ” Hanamaki’s voice was little more than a squeak. If only kisses through the phone were a thing.

“Teal,” Matsukawa whispered, clutching his phone tighter.

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Our ties. I was thinking teal? I have a spare one.”

Hanamaki inhaled. Silence followed. Had Hanamaki hung up on him? Had he realized he was making a huge mistake after all-

Something slammed shut over the line, followed by the familiar crunch of gravel.

“ _I don’t know about teal,_ ” Hanamaki quipped. “ _I need to see them with my own eyes, so I’m coming over for an emergency fitting. Open the door for me?_ ”

The smile plastered across Matsukawa’s face threatened to split his lips at the edges. His heart was beating fast, pumping adrenaline through his system. “It’s already open,” he breathed, “oh, and Hanamaki?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

The only reply Matsukawa got was a jumbled string of insults, but the shy kiss Hanamaki pressed to his cheek ten minutes later made it totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> {[Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanamatsus) // [Tumblr](http://airblends.tumblr.com/)}


End file.
